Broken Fall (HoneyGogo)
by lesbianwerewolf95
Summary: During the team's usual training sessions, Gogo has an accident and is left momentarily crippled. But, maybe something good can come out of this. HoneyGogo - Femslash


Everything was fuzzy. From the muffled, almost unhearing yells that surrounded her to the blurred, unfocused forms that lingered above her. None of it really made any sense. There was only one clarity; the shooting, mind-splitting pain that engulfed her being. She couldn't decide where it was really coming from. It was like a burning fire that raged through her every nerve, swarming together into a single ache that held no true beginning nor any true end.

A sharp, wheezing gasp sucked in the air that was held inside of her cracking helmet, but it simply wasn't enough at that point. Her breath fogged up the hard, shatter-proof plexiglass that covered her headpiece as she uselessly gasped for the air that wasn't there. It was gone in an instant, though. She was freed from the constraints of the constricting helmet, but it did nothing. Gogo still felt just as helpless and as vulnerable as she had before. The world around her was still blurred, the voice meant nothing to her. Her head was reeling, trying to make sense of it all, and there was only one thing that really did.

"G-Gogo! Gogo, are you— Say something!"

It was the only voice that managed to cut through the haze, through the pain that clouded her sense. The voice that was so often full of life and laughter held only panic and fear. No. No, she didn't want to hear that. She didn't want to hear such a sweet, beautiful voice tainted by such dark, depressing tones. Brown eyes flickered uselessly around, the blurred shapes and forms around her, only just beginning to fall into place before they finally met with green. Blinking, simply staring up at those soft, but worried green orbs that hung above her, Gogo's sight slowly came into focus.

"Gogo…p-please…"

The soft, warm features of the taller blonde filled Gogo's vision. Her helmet was gone, freeing her golden hair that seemed to all but glow in the sunlight. But, it was the sadness, the look of worry and panic that sat on her expression that bothered Gogo. Why…Why was she so upset? Wheezing in a breath, a sharp pain exploded in her chest that forced out a pain, strangled cry from the smaller woman. Why did everything hurt? She…She couldn't remember. She had been training. They all had been. She could remember speeding through the training exercise before…nothing. She could only remember a strained pain in her leg that quickly exploded through her being. That was all, though.

"H-Honey…," the woman weakly gritted out, her eyes tightly closing shut as she felt hands begin to pull at the hard, bent armor that covered her. The hands were careful, but it did nothing to ease the pain or to stop it. Tears gathered at the corner of her eyes as her head pressed back into the soft hands that held her. A gentle touch of fingers ghosted over her cheek, coaxing Tomago to force her eyes open once more.

"It's…It's going to be okay, Gogo. It'll be okay. B-Baymax— He's gonna fix you."

Fix her? What was wrong with her? There could be so much wrong with her, but she couldn't tell at that point. Everything, everywhere hurt. Coughing, the sharp movements doing nothing to ease the pain, Gogo's pained tears finally left, the moisture rolling down her cheeks as a strangled, half-choked sob left the strong, seemingly unbreakable woman.

"Baymax, hurry! I— Give her something! Anything! Just— Don't let her keep hurting like this!"

Gogo struggled to keep her eyes open, to keep her focus on the crying, pleading woman above her. But, as a small, prickling pain in her shoulder came to register in her mind, such a task was impossible. The world felt like it was slipping from her grasp like the way water fell through one's fingers. Her body became numb and the edges of her vision began to grow dark. A panic rose in her chest as she began to fade further into this darkness, a fear that she would not be able to climb out of this sleep. There was no fighting it, though. Within moments, even the face of the woman she had grown to love and the voice she always wished to hear had vanished into the darkness…


End file.
